La cita
by PhineasyFerb-PxI-FxV
Summary: Ferb ayuda a Phineas a ir a una "Cena", pero este demuestra ser muchisisimo mas ingenuo de lo que parece y le colma la paciencia Ferb T por palabritas xD


**Bueno después de un time sin entrar acá al foro, vengo con mas ganas aun de escribir fics, y como no habían entrado pues les traigo este one shot sorpresa, al cual me gusta llamar "¿La Cita?, como no tengo Word lo estoy haciendo en el Edit/Preview del foro xD, así que no me juzguen tanto por mis faltas de ortografía, importante, en este fic no Aparecera el Dr, Heinz Doofenshmirtz asi que T.T xD era para otros fics futuros, pero en este nop, otra cosa este fic es Comedia/Romance así que haré a Phineas muchisiisisimo mas ingenuo y tonto de lo común ¬¬ XD no sabia que se podía pero si pude xD, Ferb también hablara muchisisisimo mas que lo común para que no se exalten, así que no es tan parecido a como es la serie pero es solo para reírse un rato :D, y bueno mando saludos a todos al final del fic pongo los nombres :D.**

**Summary: **Phineas gana un concurso inesperado lo que le hace ganar una cena toda pagada con 1 acompañante pero el no tiene idea de como hacer esta "Cita", y su hermano Ferb trata de ayudar en este lio grande.

Era otro hermoso dia en Danville, como siempre los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher sentados bajo el gran roble tratando de pensar de como hacer otro dia extraordinario para pasar su verano,su tranquilidad no duro mucho hasta que ...

-Vamos niños, levántese! no estén holgazaneando hay mucho que hacer- dijo un tipo extraño nunca hacia los niños-Tenemos que ir al concurso rapido.

-¿Disculpe?- dice el pelirrojo muy confundido-¿Quien es usted y que hace en mi patio trasero?.

-Acaso se olvidaron de que se inscribieron al concurso de Talentos hace 2 semanas- dice el hombre alterado.

_FlashBack_

_Phineas y Ferb caminan por la calle hasta que un tipo los detiene extraño los detiene y les pregunta:_

_-Oigan niños, quieren tener algo extraordianario- les dice el extraño a los hermanos._

_-No no queremos drogas señor- responde el pelirrojo un poco fastidiado._

_-No, no es eso niño, sino que si quieren entrar a un gran concurso de talentos, el premio es fenomenal._

_-Ah?, un concurso de talentos, pero como sabremos que es eso y no quiere secuestrarnos- pregunta el pelirrojo, y Ferb levanta el dedo en señal de acuerdo._

_-!Por que ustedes estan en TV!- Dice el hombre mientras un camarografo, sale de los arbustos-Acaban de ser seleccionados para entrar al Concuros de Talentos de Danville._

_Fin de FlashBack_

-Oh, es cierto, vamos Ferb tenemos que ir a ganar ese premio- dice el pelirrojo a su hermano, este lo sigue.

Como era de esperarse Phineas y Ferb ganaron muy facilmente construyendo Nanorobots que podian hacer lo que se les pidiera.

-Mmhh es como en los titulos asi que elllos ganan- dice el juez nombrando a Phineas y Ferb ganadores, estos no muestran ninguna señal de alegria- Que les pasa no estan alegres niños.

-Bueno... era de esperarse, verdad Ferb?- dice Phineas a Ferb quien levanta el pulgar.

Y su gran y preciado Premio es: 1 reservacion en el Restaurante italiano de Danville "L'amore sulla luna"-dice el juez.

-Pero, no me gusta la comida italiana y Ferb no tiene acompañante, ni yo tampo...- Ferb le tapa la boca a Phineas antes de que este termine-Claro que el si tiene acompañante- dice el peliverde mientras Phineas lucha por zafarse de este-Asi que haga las reservaciones para hoy a las 8 pm- termina el peliverde, mientras que Phineas logra quitarle su mano sobre su boca.

-Que!. con quien voy a ir a cenar esta noche Ferb, estas loco me comprometistes a una cosa a la que no quiero- dice el pelirrojo el tono fastidiado- Ademas con quien ire?

Ferb le da una mirada a Phineas, quien lo entiende rapidamente- Ah por supuesto tu y yo, que tonto-dice Phineas, la mirada de Ferb no cambia- ¿Candace?-sigue la misma mirada-¿Mamá?, ah lo tengo, lo tengo, pero no se si a Perry le guste la comida italiana- Ferb se acerca a Phineas y le da un tipico "Sape" en la frente.

-Auch, Por que diablos hicistes eso?- Pregunta el pelirrojo sobandose la frente

-Por lo ingenuo que eres, invita a Isabella idiota- dice el peliverde fastidiado (se me salio la palabrita :S)

-Ah?, cierto ire ahora mismo- dice Phineas y sale corriendo de ahi como un rayo.

* * *

Por otro lado Isabella con las Niñas exploradoras tratando de saber que insignias ganar hoy.

-Muy bien chicas, que insignia recomiendan...- el golpe de la puerta la interrumpe, ella se acerca a la puerta y la abre y quien era pues Phineas.

-Amm? Phineas que haces aqui, pense que estabas en el concurso de Talentos- pregunta la morocha.

-Si pero fue rapido, aun asi venia a hablar sobre otra cosa-dice el pelirrojo agitado- Vamos a cenar a un restaurante a las 8, bueno adios- dice el pelirrojo, este sin dar detalles de nada y sale corriendo de ahi hacia su casa, la niña se queda en estado de shock.

Phineas llega corriendo a su casa donde ya estaba sentado su hermano Ferb-Wow! estas botas si que sirven- dice el pelirrojo (Spoiler: Construyen las Botas Episodio Run Candace Run estrenado en Disney Channel Junior on Demand)

-Y que te dijo Isabella?- pregunta el peliverde, Phineas se queda parado como congelado-Ups!- solo dice eso Phineas y sale corriendo a la velocidad del sonido hacia la cabaña de las exploradoras.

Y ahi seguia Isabella aun en estado de Shock, parada como congelada y las demas exploradoras tratando de traerla al mundo de nuevo, en eso tocan la puerta de nuevo y Gretchen la abre, y de nuevo es Phineas, quien ve a Isabella de reojo y pregunta:

-Ammm, que le pasa a Isabella.

-Bueno no sabemos estamos tratando de averiguar- dicen las niñas con sarcasmo sabiendo por que estaba asi la niña, de repente Isabella vuelve al mundo de nuevo-Ah? que paso, oh Phineas que me decias- pregunta la niña aun sabiendo que la habia invitado a cenar el chico de sus sueños.

-Oh que si quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche...

-SI!- dice la morocha, despues se da cuenta que lo grito-Oh si claro, como sea- dice en tono indiferente.

-Oh bueno entonces a las 8, te veo luego bye- dice el pelirrojo quien desaparece de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Espera Phin... se fue, Gretchen jalame fuerte el cabello- dice la morocha.

-Ah, disculpa?- pregunta la niña.

-Que me jales el pelo fuertemente- repite Isabella, la niña solo la ve confusa-¿Pero por que?

-Tu solo hazlo.

-Esta bien- dice Gretchen y toma el hermoso cabello peinado de Isabella y lo jala fuertemente haciendo que la morocha caiga al suelo.

-Auch, no, no lo es- dice Isabella feliz.

-No es que?- pregunta Gretchen

-Un sueño o Phineaslandia- dice la morocha causando que todas las niñas se rian.

-Muy bien, pero necesitas ir a un lugar- dice Gretchen, Isabella la mira confundida- De compras!, que te vas a Poner!.

Isabella se levanta rapido mientras todas las niñas la siguen hacia el centro Googoplex de Danville.

* * *

Por otro lado Phineas seguia dando vueltas y vueltas en su patio.

-Creo que te dije que si y por eso estas feliz y das vueltas verdad Phineas?- dice Ferb mirando a su hermano,

-No, no es eso sino que las botas no se pa... - no termina la oracion ya que se estrella en el cerco de su casa- Ya esta- dice el niño con dolor.

-Bueno entonces es hora de arreglarte, enseñarte modales, y como tratar a una chi... tampoco termina la oracion por que ve al pelirrojo tocandose los pies- Me estas Poniendo atencion siquiera!- dice el peliverde enfurecido, el otro niño lo mira y le dice:

-Jaja mira Ferb mis dedos parecen uvas pero huelen a queso- dice Phineas a su hermano quien estaba completamente enojado.

-Y que madures...- termina Ferb su oracion y lleva al otro niño arrastrando hasta su garage.

Cuando llegan ahi ahi una mesa con cubiertos arreglada y todo lo necesario para una velada romantica.

-Ah, por que esta todo esto aqui eh Ferb- pregunta el pelirrojo

-Bueno como ya te dije para que no arruines la cita.

-La que?- Pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Olvidalo, bueno primero te tengo que enseñar modales asi que imagina que soy Isabella- dice el peliverde

-Pero no te pareces a Isabella- dice Phineas- Ni siquiera traes ese vestido rosa ni su moño en la cabeza ni tienes esa voz hermosa ni esa...- no concluye el pelirrojo ya que su hermano lo mira en señal de confusion- Olvidalo, continuemos.

Asi continuan Phineas haciendo las cosas mal, Ferb regañando a Phineas a cada rato hasta que por fin terminan, despues de 2 horas.

-Muy bien Phineas ahora dime como te vas a vestir para la cena- dice Ferb a su hermano mirandolo de pies a cabeza.

-Que tiene de malo esto Ferb, se ve de lujo- dice Phineas.

-Ve al cuarto y cambiate de ropa ahora mismo- el peliverde le grita al niño quien obedece y va a su cuarto.

Despues de tardar varios minutos Phineas saca la mano con un control remoto y presiona un boton el cual empieza a reproducir una cancion (Achy Breaky Hearth By Billy Ray Cyrus)

_Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_  
_I just don't think it'd understand_  
_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart_  
_He might blow up and kill this man_

Despues de esto Phineas sale con una ropa estilo Country bailando al estilo de esta musica, Ferb lo mira y le señala que se regrese y de nuevo se cambie de ropa, este obedece.

Despues de esto Phineas sale de nuevo esta ves vestido como un Payaso, Ferb no duda ni un momento y lo manda de nuevo..

-Pero el payaso me gusta- dice Phineas, Ferb no le hace caso- Ah esta bien.

Por ultimo Phineas sale vestido como Ferb queria con Pantalones Negros, camisa blanca y un Saco no abotonado, Ferb levanta el pulgar en forma de acuerdo y Phineas sonrie.

-Muy bien ahora que estas listo... ven aca- dice Ferb a Phineas quien obedece, entonces Ferb saca un gran bote lleno de Perfume y lo rocia casi todo en Phineas.

-Oh , por Dios basta Ferb, basta!- Dice el pelirrojo tosiendo a su hermano por tanto perfume- Es suficiente perfume.

-Si muy bien ahora toma esto- Ferb le da unos chocolates y unas rosas a Phineas.

-Oh , gracias Ferb es tan lindo de tu parte.

-No son para ti tonto son para Isabella- dice el peliverde fastidiado.

-Ah claro le dire que se las envias con mucho gusto.

-No tonto, solo dale las flores- dice Ferb aun mas enojado.

-Esta bien, voy a ir a darselas- dice Phineas, pero Ferb lo detiene y le dice:

-Hasta en la cita idiota!.

-Uff, Ferb que enojon que malhumorado eres, no hablas pero si que tienes mal temperamento- dice Phineas en tono asustado.

-No me jo...continuemos- dice Ferb tranquilizándose- Ahora necesitas transporte en que te piensas ir a la cena?.

-Bueno pues en que mas en mi bicicleta que pensabas- dice Phineas alegre, Ferb se pega en la frente con la mano.

-y donde piensas llevar a Isabella eh, Einstein?- pregunta Ferb

-Ammm, interesante pregunta, pues que se valla caminando- dice el pelirrojo mas ingenuo que nadie.

-Phineas te voy a dar un...-no termina Ferb por que se lo ocurre algo-Sigueme.

Entonces Phineas sigue a Ferb hasta el cuarto de ellos, y Ferb saca una extraña caja.

-Amm que es eso bro?- Pregunta Phineas confuso.

-Bueno es un invento que yo hice para por si un dia, un "tonto" no sabe como ir a una cita- dice Ferb obvio refiriendose a Phineas.

-Oh de lujo, pobre tonto el que... espera una que?- pregunta Phineas-Nada Olvidalo y vamos afuera- responde el peliverde.

Entonces Ferb presiona un boton de esa extraña caja y la lanza hacia la calle y la caja se transforma en una impresionante Limo.

-Oh, por dios, una limo, de lujo yo conduzco, yo conduzco- dice el pelirrojo mientras que Ferb lo toma de los brazos para que no se acerque a esta.

-No, no conduces tu, ya que esta no tiene control remoto- dice Ferb terminando con las esperanzas de Phineas.

-Bueno ya que, entonces quien conducira- Pregunta el pelirrojo, Ferb se señala a el mismo.

-Pero no eres un poco joven para conducir una limo?.

-Si, si lo soy- dice Ferb.

-Hey!, esa es mi linea- grita Phineas.

-Muy bien ahora, ya callate y subete a la limo vamos por Isabella.

Phineas se sube al auto mientras que Ferb se pone un uniforme de conductor, entonces este enciende el carro, y lo pone en marcha.

-Phineas abrochate el cinturon, este sera un viaje rapido y furioso- dice Ferb y presiona el acelerador, Phineas cierra los ojos con miedo.

Entonces el carro en menos de 5 segundos llega a la casa de Isabella, por que obvio esta enfrente.

-Llegamos?-Pregunta Phineas-Tan rapido, ah que tonterias.

-Solo bajate y ve por Isabella, dale las flores y los chocolates- dice Ferb desde el auto.

Despues de esto Phineas se dirige y toca el timbre.

-Ya voy- dice una voz femenina desde el otro lado y la abre, era Vivian Garcia-Shapiro,

-Oh, hola Phineas, buscas a Isabella- pregunta la señora.

-Si, ya esta lista la limo esp...- no termina de decir la oracion cuando ve bajando a Isabella con un hermoso vestido color Purpura, sus labios pintados con un labial sabor Durazno, con su moño purpura y sus hermosos cabellos de ébano peinados a la perfección.

-Asi que una limo- dice Isabella a Phineas quien esta aun en shock al verla.

-Creo que vi un angel caido del cielo- dice Phineas tartamudeando, haciendo que Isabella se sonroje-Tu también te ves muy guapo Phineas-dice la niña, pero el momento se interrumpe con el clackson que Ferb pita.

-Ya vamonos la reservacion es para las 8 no para mañana- grita Ferb a los tortolitos.

Entonces ambos suben a la limo, y se dirigen al restaurante.

-Asi que Phineas, exactamente a donde vamos?- pregunta la niña y Phineas responde:

-Oh si vamos al restaurante L'amore sulla luna, aqui en Danville, te gusta la comida italiana no?- pregunta Phineas.

-Claro me encanta, y mas su un chico tan apuesto me invita- dice la niña, Phineas la mira:

-Que, que?

-Oh nada, nada- dice la morocha-_Aun no Isabella espera a que termine la noche y Phineas sera tuyo y no desperdiciare esta oportunidad-_Piensa asimisma Isabella.

Entonces llegan al restaurante.

-Muy bien tortolitos ya llegamos- dice Ferb desde enfrente del carro.

Phineas se baja Primero y como cualquier caballero le abre la puerta a Isabella y le extiende la mano para que salga.

-Oh Phineas, eres tan caballeroso- dice la niña enamorada.

-Si esto me lo enseño Fe...- Se ve interrumpido nuevamente Phineas por el clackson del auto.

-Oh losiento, perro en el camino- dice Ferb y le da una mirada a Phineas como diciendole "No le cuentes nada"

-Entonces nos esperas en la limo Ferb- Pregunta Phineas a su hermano el cual mueve la cabeza en forma de si.

Phineas e Isabella entran al restaurante y Phineas pregunta al encargado:

-Prenotazioni di Phineas Flynn- dice Phineas( Reservacion para Phineas Flynn), al encargado.

-Oh, sì a destra, mi segua- dice el camarero, quien los lleva hasta su mesa. (oh si claro, sigame)

-Neanche un po 'giovani per venire a un ristorante?- pregunta el camarero a Phineas

-Sì, se sono- Responde Phineas (se imaginaran esa parte xD)

Entonces Ferb esperando, a que Phineas e Isabella salgan, no fue mucho tiempo ya que ve que estos estan siendo sacados del restaurante a la fuerza.

-Largo, Largo- grita el cocinero del restaurante- Y si los vuelvo a ver otra vez los voy a aplastar como un crêpe.

-Yo solo digo que su Fondue, es para llorar amigo mio- grita Phineas al camarero quien es jalado por Isabella hasta el carro. (Adivinen de que parte fue esa :D una serie de Disney y me encanto que la puse)

-Le dijistes, sobre la comida no?- pregunta Ferb.

-Que?, su Fondue era horrible- responde Phineas.

Ferb enciende el auto, y los lleva a casa, e Isabella no dice ni una sola palabra hasta que llegan a esta,

-Bueno Phineas te dejo aqui con Isabella voy a meter el auto a la ca...digo lo voy a estacionar-dice Ferb dejando a Phineas e Isabella en la casa de la morocha.

-Estas enojada por que nos sacaron del restaurante?- pregunta Phineas.

-No, no Phineas claro que a decir verdad esta cita fue una de las mas romanticas que he tenido- le dice Isabella a Phineas quien queda confundido.

-¿Cita?- pregunta Phineas aun sin saber de esto.

-Si, y te lo agradezco mucho- dice Isabella, quien le da un dulce y tierno beso en la boca a Phineas, su primer beso para ambos- Te veo mañana- dice Isabella despues de cortar el beso.

Phineas se queda atontado, y siente mariposas en el estomago, este da media vuelta y se dirige a su casa, despues abre la puerta de su cuarto y ahi esta Ferb sentado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-Asi que, te gusto tu cita de hoy?- dice Ferb quien habia visto todo lo que paso, el pelirrojo solo lo mira y responde:

-Sip me gusto, y ahora adoro el Durazno.

* * *

** Y he aqui mi fic fue un One Shot Largo eso creo ya que no tengo Word para contar las palabras, espero les haya gustadoy tambien que hayan sabido lo de la conversacion en Italiano y esa parte del Fondue xD, y como dije haya arriba gracias por volver a recibirme y por no haberme olvidado xD, y bueno mis fics los continuare en el transcurso de esta semana los 2 que me faltan Fingi la Verdad y Meapless in Seattle xD, y aqui si Lo prometido es deuda.**

**Saludos a: juli2447, Napo-1, Lord Clerigo, superperrysecretagentp, Taniushka, Farific, agatalapinguina, clarry99288,TigreFan,neji300,crazy2025,DinkyLinkyGirl.. y en fin muchos otros mas que no recuerdo sus nombres, como ya dije espero les haya gustado y como dice la cancion y Phineas**

**-Carpe Diem...y...Aprovecha El Dia.**


End file.
